


Descent to Greatness.

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble that's somewhat of a companion piece to my "Devil's knight" verse, although not really in any way linked to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent to Greatness.

Dean was just a man.

And while he was far from ordinary, he wasn’t very special, and he wasn’t very great— _at least he didn’t think he was, he never had;_ as far as he was concerned, he was just a man and nothing more.

Sam on the other hand, he  _was_  special— _he always had been,_  and even though he rebuked his destiny of becoming ‘the boy king’, it didn’t change the fact that he had been  _meant_  to be a king—-

_And kings were meant to be great._

But Dean was never meant to be a king; never meant to be  _great,_ not like Sam.

And although he carried the title of ‘the righteous man’, it was only through proxy that he’d even obtained it; and he knew that— _he knew because Alastair had_ _once_ _told him, had said that it was meant to have been John and not him who bore the title_ _._

So he knew—he knew he wasn’t meant to be the righteous man, and if he wasn’t meant to be  _righteous_  then he was only meant to be just a  _man._

So Dean was just a man—-

_And in hell men were meant to be broken._

And that’s what happened. The man who some called righteous— _even though he knew he wasn’t_ , was broken in every way imaginable, until he all but forgot how to be a man, and only remembered how to be a monster.

_And monsters were meant to hurt._

So that’s what he did. He cut and he carved and he sliced, and he  _liked_  it, because he was a monster now, and that’s what monsters were  _meant_  to do.

But somehow over the many years, as he seemed to continue to forget that he was once a man, it was decided that he was meant to be more than a just monster; he was meant to be a knight, so that is what he became—-

_And knights were also meant to be great._

And while he wasn’t meant to be a king like his brother was, it seemed that— _through his transition from man, to monster, to knight_ —maybe, just maybe, Dean was also meant to be great, after all.


End file.
